gleekipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Season 1 Episode 1- Pilot Optimistic high school teacher, Will Schuester, tries to refuel his own passion for the performing arts while reinventing McKinley High School's Glee Club and challenging a group of outcasts to realize their star potential. Going up against McKinley's cruel high school caste system and facing harsh criticism from everyone around him, Will is determined to prove them all wrong. This episode introduces major plot lines such as: Will's motivation to build the New Directions, Racheland Finn's relationship, choosing between Football/Cheerios and Glee Club, Sue's motivation to tear the Glee Club apart, and Quinn desperately trying to get Finn back. Episode 2- Showmance The Glee Club performs in front of the school for the first time and surprises everyone in the audience. When Rachel realizes her feelings for Finn, Quinn goes to great lengths to keep her man. Meanwhile, Will's wife, Terri, reveals some surprising news, leaving Will to figure out a new way to make ends meet. The title is a pun on the words show, referring to New Directions performing in front of the school, and romance, alluding to the different love triangles. Episode 3- Acafellas The episode sees the Glee Club director Will Schuester form an all-male a cappella group, theAcafellas, spending more time building his own confidence while neglecting the club. Will tells his parents that Terri is pregnant, and Rachel hires Dakota Stanley, due to Quinn and Santana's advice and "concern" on their choreography, to help coach them to Nationals. Will is slowly being pulled away from Glee Club as he works with the Acafellas. Meanwhile, Mercedes is bitten by the love bug, but her feelings aren't reciprocated. Episode 4- Preggers Kurt takes center stage when he tries out for the football team in order to impress his dad. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson join forces to carry out their plans for destroying the Glee Club by luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to take back the solo from Tina. Meanwhile, Quinn and Finn's relationship is tested when they receive some life-changing news Episode 5- The Rhodes Not Taken Will thinks the New Directions desperately need more of an edge, as Rachel thinks about defecting to the school musical, so he brings in his former high school crush, April Rhodes (guest star Kristin Chenoweth) to spice things up. Will's plan seems to be going smoothly until he realizes he may be losing a key member of the club. Meanwhile, Finn flirts with Rachel in an attempt to convince her to return, and although Rachel is angry when she discovers Quinn is pregnant, she ultimately rejoins the club. Episode 6- Vitamin D Will challenges the kids to a healthy dose of competition with boys against girls in a mash-up showdown. Meanwhile, Terri takes a job as the school nurse to keep an eye on Will, despite having no medical experience, and hands out pseudoephedrine to the New Directions, which causes a serious boost of energy, but comes with a consequence. Episode 7- Throwdown To cause dissertion amongst the glee club, new co-director Sue Sylvester forces the students to compete against each other, but the real showdown happens when she and Will get called intoPrincipal Figgins' office. Meanwhile, the kids rally to support Quinn after some shocking news is revealed, and Terri must deal with Will's desire to see their unborn baby, as she is not really pregnant. Episode 8- Mash-Up Will is approached by Emma and Ken to mash-up two songs together for their wedding and to teach Emma how to dance. However, Ken begins to have trust issues with Will around Emma and subsequently forces the guys on the football team to choose between Glee Club or football. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn's popularity suffers after getting dethrowned by David Karofsky, and struggle to get it back while Puck and Rachel begin an unexpected relationship that quickly hits a speedbump. Episode 9- Wheels After the glee club is denied a special, handicapable bus for Artie to go to Sectionals, Willchallenegs the kids to experience life from a different point of view. Quinn and Finn struggles with financial problems when their doctors' bills begin to pile up, so Puck steps in to try to help. At the same time Sue accepts a student with Down Syndrome onto the Cheerios leading Will to question her motives. Meanwhile, the glee club hosts its first "Diva-Off" between Kurt and Rachel as they compete for a solo performance at Sectionals. Episode 10- Ballad Mr. Schuester splits the Glee Club into pairs to sing their favorite ballad, but when Matt gets sick, he's forced to step in and winds up in a sticky situation as Rachel develops a crush on him. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn have to face the music when dinner with her parents goes awry. Quinn's parents learn that their daughter is pregnant, and she moves in with Finn and his mother when her own parents throw her out. Puck reveals to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby, not Finn. Episode 11- Hairography Concerned that Sue is up to no good, Will pays a visit to an instructor (guest star Eve) of a competing Glee Club, Jane Addams Academy, to see what information she might be leaking. This in turn leads to the club getting a look at their hair-rising competition between both schools, as well as a competition between the New Directions and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Meanwhile, Kurt gives Rachel a makeover to impress Finn, but he may have ulterior motives. Quinn reconsiders having her baby adopted, and letting Puck be a part of her life, but ultimately recommits to the idea. The episode ends with Sue giving the New Directions' set-list for Sectionals to the competing clubs in order to damage New Directions' chances of progressing to Regionals. Episode 12- Mattress When the Glee Club is left out of the yearbook because of budget cuts, everyone seems to be relieved that they won't have to suffer the ridicule of years past. Everyone except Rachel, who wants her legacy cemented in print. Meanwhile, Quinn makes it her mission to be in the Cheeriosyearbook photo despite her pregnancy, and Terri and Will's relationship is shaken to its core. Episode 13- Sectionals Sectionals is finally here for the Glee Club, but when Quinn's secret unravels, the club may not be able to recover in time to compete. Since Will has been disqualified from the competition, Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to Sectionals as the club's faculty adviser even though her wedding is on the same day, and Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Meanwhile, Sue's scheming hits an all-time high as Jane Addams Academyand Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform the New Direction's setlist. Episode 14- Hell-O Fresh off their monumental win at Sectionals, New Directions is on top of the world. With an extra spring in their step, they get to work on new numbers for Regionals. But when Rachel and Finn's budding romance hits a bump in the road after she becomes involved with a competitor, Jesse St. James (special guest star Jonathon Groff), it threatens to derail the entire club. Mr. Schuesterpays a visit to Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel), coach of Vocal Adrenaline, to confirm Jesse's motives. Meanwhile, Will is newly single, but is he ready to take his relatinoship with Emma to the next level? And to top it all off, Sue Sylvester returns from her condo in Boca with a renewed foces on destroying Will and disbanding the glee club. Episode 15- The Power of Madonna It is a tribute episode to the artist Madonna, only featuring songs by her. After Sue uses her love and inspiration for Madonna, she begins to train and ask her Cheerios to emulate her. Mr. Schuester is concerned that the girls in the glee club are being disrespected and bullied by the guys. Looking at Madonna and her musical message of equality as inspiration, he challenged the entire team to choose Madonna songs as their assignment in the hopes that the girls embrace her strength, independence, and confidence and that the guys will see the error of their misogynistic ways. The Glee Club takes the assignment to heart as they perform some of''Madonna's greatest hits. '''Episode 16- Home' When Kurt sets his dad, Burt, up with an unexpected partner in order to have a real family, his plan for an average family backfires. Sue demands that Mercedes go on a diet and lose ten pounds in preparation for a big interview with Splits Magazine. Mercedes and Quinn discuss body issues while Kristin Chenoweth returns as April Rhodes to help Will save the Glee Club. Episode 17- Bad Reputation Mr. Schuester starts an investigation when a salacious list about members of the Glee Club circulates the halls of McKinley High. Meanwhile, Sue is mortified when a video of her performing the Olivia Newton-John classic, Physical ''surfaces thanks to Kurt who steals a video from Sue's computer. Sue is embarrassed as the Glee Club and the student body jokes with her, and she retaliates with a "Glist" ranking glee club members on their sexual quotient. This causes drama and Will tries to find the creator of the Glist. Some of the students who are ranked low or aren't even on the Glist try to boost up their bad reputation. Will also has the students find songs with bad reputations and to attempt to make them better. '''Episode 18- Laryngitis' When a sore throat affects Rachel's singing voice, she goes into panic mode and Finn takes her to the doctor in order to find out what's wrong with her, not without trying to show Rachel how much he still really likes her. Meanwhile, Kurt tries to change his personality to impress his father, and Puck makes a strategic move to elevate his social status by dating Mercedes after his mohawk is cut off. Episode 19- Dream On Will's former high school nemesis, Bryan Ryan (guest star Neil Patrick Harris), causes trouble for the Glee Club by trying to figure out which programs to cut out of the school's arts department and has his eyes set on the glee club. Meanwhile, Artie makes the decision he will never achieve his dream to dance, for his incapability to walk despite Tina's attempts to give him hope that he will regain functionality of his legs one day. With Jesse St. James' help, Rachel undergoes further attempts to find out who her biological mother is. Episode 20- Theatricality Tina struggles when Figgins tells her to not dress in her gothic fashion anymore, as he believes that she's a vampire. Rachel reveals to the New Directions that Vocal Adrenaline is planning to do Lady Gaga for Regionals and Will encourages them to express themselves using the music of Lady Gaga. Meanwhile, Rachel has a life-changing encounter when she finds out that the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, is her mother. The boys, sans Kurt, decide to do KISS instead of Lady Gaga, while Finn and Kurt face new challenges after Burt and Carole decide to move in together. Tina decides to use this week to find a new style before she embraces her inner goth. Episode 21- Funk The New Directions get some news that's sure to rattle a few nerves as Jesse St. James returns to Vocal Adrenaline, which shakes Rachel. Vocal Adrenaline intimidates New Directions by 'decorationg' their choir room with toilet papers, leaving them in a "funkification." Will motivates the Glee Club to perform funk numbers as that is Vocal Adrenaline's main weakness. Meanwhile,Quinn connects with her "funky" side with a little help from Mercedes, and Sue begins to have a crush on someone she always calls an enemy. Jesse and Rachel's relationship goes even further down in the dumps and Will and Terri finalize their divorce. Episode 22- Journey to Regionals The moment New Directions has been waiting for has finally arrived: it's time for Regionals. WhenSue pulls a fast one on Will and the Glee Clubbers, becoming one of the judges, their chances at the title could be compromised. Meanwhile, Quinn's life changes forever andFinn and Rachel begin to rebuild their relationship. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.